


Don't do this

by Keiko_Yue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is speechless, Episode s15e18, I can't handel this love confession!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Yue/pseuds/Keiko_Yue
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Don't do this

Don’t do this, Cas.  
Don’t do this now. Not now, that death is banging on the door to get the both of us - to begin with. Not now, that it’s the end. Again.

Don’t do this, Cas.  
Don’t praise me like I am worth anything. You have seen me at my worst. It was not all that long ago. 

Don’t do this, Cas.  
Don’t tell me I’ve changed you, because I can’t take the blame. If I changed you, this is my fault once again.

Don’t do this, Cas.   
Don’t make this a goodbye. Don’t make me lose you again. There is no point in going on, when you aren’t by my side. 

Don’t do this, Cas.  
Don’t think I didn’t know. I have made my mistakes. Fuck, I’ve made far to many. But don’t mistake my cowardice for ignorance. 

Don’t do this, Cas.   
Don’t tell me you love me, when I was too afraid all the time.  
Don’t tell me you love me, when we have no more tomorrow. 

I said “don’t do this”.   
It means “don’t end it like this”.  
It means “don’t leave me”.

I said “don’t do this”.  
I said “don’t ever change”.  
I said “I’m sorry”. I said it too often but not often enough.   
I said “I’d rather have you”.  
I said “I need you”.

It all meant the same.

I said “don’t do this” when I should have said “I love you, too” instead.


End file.
